


Oaths and Rash Words

by Endaewen



Series: Arda100 prompts [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Oath of Fëanor, Oaths, sons of feanor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.
Series: Arda100 prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558192
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Oaths and Rash Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.

**Title:** Oaths and Rash Words

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

 **Prompt:** #63. Oaths

 **Wordcount:** 285

 **Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

 **Summary:** Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set.

 **Note:** Quotes (in ' **bold** ') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion.

An oath sworn must be kept until the conditions have either been fulfilled or the oath released. That is our way. Did my father forget this with his rash demand? When he demanded one of the Silmarils from Beren, he entangled Doriath within the snares of the Oath of Feanor. All of the Eldar in Beleriand know about the oath sworn by Feanor and his sons.

He had sworn an oath to me, you see, an oath that he would not either kill my love, nor imprison him. That oath he had to keep, no matter how angry he was. However, he sought to find a way of getting rid of Beren and thought that an impossible quest would manage it. In doing so, though, he may well have doomed his land and people.

I am even more impressed by Beren, though and the way he responded to Thingol and his anger. Neither with anger of his own, nor with rash words to meet the rash words he had been faced with, but with incredible dignity. It was a good thing that I convinced my father to swear that oath to me.

If by some small chance, Beren succeeds, and I intend to help him with all my strength and abilities, we will become a focus of the sons of Feanor, perhaps _the_ focus. They know that it will be nearly impossible for them to defeat Morgoth. For, though Feanor is dead, his sons must still keep his oath. With the oath they swore, there is no way to release it. They swore by Iluvatar himself, and there is no way for him to release them from the oath, which is what it would take.


End file.
